The crow
by Diego Silver
Summary: Two friends, two hunters, two lovers, two souls went to battle they knew they will die in there but neither of them expected it to be in so horrible way that one of the souls couldn't rest now the soul will come back to life to get the revenge they both deserve(based on the crow)
1. The legend of the crow

_Beacon was a battlefield, the grimm attacked everything that moved and the hunters and huntress were getting outnumbered, but nonetheless in the heat of the fight two young souls were in a display of the most innocent kind of love, they were sharing their first kiss, maybe it was the adrenaline or maybe it was the fear of never coming back to tell that special one how you feel, but in the end they were there kissing in the middle of the destruction caused by a lady by the name Cinder Fall, after both of them broke the kiss they looked at each other and in a complete act of reflex the girl tried to push the boy to a locker to save him from her new mission..._

 _A suicide mission..._

 _But he somehow gain the strength to block the sudden move_

 _The girl tried with all of her force to push the boy she fall in love with... to protect him of any danger... but he didn't move, he knew that she was going to do that, he knew that he was going with her, so he said this_

 **-Pyrrha, i'm going with you no matter what, i'm your leader, i'm your friend, i need to help you-**

 _She looked at him with tears in her beautiful green eyes and said_

 **-Jaune i... i won't come back...-**

 _He knew that... but he wasn't letting her go now... not after everything became so clear... not after he realised the marvelous person he had in front of him this whole time_

 **-...Then i'm not coming back either-**

 _Pyrrha looked at him terrified ... knowing that now it was impossible to hold him back and let her go alone_

 **-Why?-**

 _He in response kissed her again for a few seconds and said_

 **-We are hunters Pyrrha, we help each other even if odds are against us, and i want to be more with you, you were one of my first friends... you believed in me... you fall in love with me... you were my first kiss, i'm going with you because you need help, i'm going with you because you will never fight your battles alone... i will go... because i will not lose my first girlfriend in battle... without the chance to save her... i will go with you Pyrrha because i love you and if i need to die to be with you in death... then so be it...-**

 _After he said that Pyrrha started to cry... a little for what Jaune said make her happy... and a lot more for the sadness that her heart was having... it wasn't fair... the boy she fell in love with tell her that he loved her few moments away of her suicidal quest... and now she knew that no matter what she said or do he will be coming with her and most likely die with her_

 **-...i love you Jaune-**

 _He smiled at her and said_

 **-i love you too Pyrrha...come on let's show that Cinder lady not to mess with us-**

 _When he said that Pyrrha just smiled and with determination in her face, she smiled at him and said_

 **-yeah let's go-**

 _when she said that the now couple went to face death together_

 _All of that was watch by something a beautiful bird with black feathers and only one red feather on his right wing._

 _A beautiful crow_

 _In legends there is told that when a person dies a crow helps the soul to cross to the land of the dead... but sometimes the soul can't rest because something unfair and horrible happened to the soul in his last moments... and sometimes... just sometime the crow brings back the soul to life for him to undo the problems the soul left behind..._

 _The crow knew that he was watching one of those cases now... and he was going to act._


	2. Pay your respect

_The battle was finally over beacon lost too many people in that attack...too many friends..._ _Team RWBY was tired... the team didn't knew what to do with themselves anymore... Blake ran away for days after she saw Adam appear and cut Yang's arm off clean she eventually came back to tried to support their friends... Weiss was almost took out of beacon by her father, Winter had to hide her for a few days... and Ruby had to be in the efermary for days after she went to face Cinder and she used her eyes for the first time..._

 _But the most damaged team was indeed Team JNPR or well maybe now duo NR... yeah Ruby told everyone how she saw a intense fight between Cinder and Pyrrha with Jaune... she told how she saw Cinder impale Jaune with his sword and then stab him with Pyrrha's weapon until almost dying... and then she told them how after Pyrrha tried to attack Cinder she was stopped and then killed with a arrow to the chest and then her soul just fade away... Jaune watch all of this with his last moments and then collapsed in a pool of his own blood... Ruby couldn't remember anything after that..._

 _Nora and Ren were so depressed after all that had happened they lost both of their friends in one night and by the same person... they searched his leader body for days in the collapsed tower... when they find him he was sit in a corner with both swords in his chest and dry blood all around him and a unpeaceful look in his face... Ren and Nora kneeled and cried before their fallen leader... they tried to find Pyrrha's body as well but as Ruby told them there was no body to be found... just her weapon that was resting inside of Jaune's chest... Ren carried his body to the school yard were all of the fallen student's were getting buried... Beacon lost their director and almost a thousand students._

 _Team RWBY and what was left of team JNPR asked to bury his friend in private, professor Goodwitch let them do it... they went to the forest and put Jaune's body in a tree... the next thing they did was talk a few words as a goodbye to the tow falls of team JNPR_

 _Yang was the first to say something_

 _- **I'm really sorry that this happened to you Jaune, i really wished that your resting i know that we will catch the bitch that got you both and if Pyrrha is with you... i hope that you find peace as well... goodbye-**_

 _Blake was the next to talk_

 **-I really want to tell both of you that we will get them, your death's won't be in vain, i hope you rest-**

 _Weiss then talked but only said a few words_

 _- **I...i'm truly sorry-**_

 _Then Nora spoke_

- **Hey... i really don't know what to say i*sniff* i just hope that we will avenge you-**

 _Ruby was the next but she couldn't say something and she just whispered with tears in her eyes_

 ** _-I..i'm *sniffs* sorry i was too late-_**

 _Ren was the last but he only kneeled near his fallen friend and left Jaune's and Pyrrha's sword in his side and then said_

 _-_ **Rest my friends ... rest-**

 _When they finished they bury Jaune with both swords and then they marked the tree with a small message_

 _"Here lies two of the best people we have met, one on soul and the other in body and soul_

 _Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos_

 _you will be missed, your sacrifice will always be remembered"..._

 _After a few minutes of silence they walked away back to beacon leaving their fallen friend to rest... the thing was that he wasn't resting, he can't rest now... not after what happened to her... she wasn't with him..._

 ** _-...The sacrifice was done but you can't rest i know that, you'll need to wait a year but, you will have your time for revenge but now it's time for you to wait... JAUNE ARC -_**


	3. Rise

_The night was filled with nothingness and at the same time the feeling of war is in the air... yes there is a war that begin a year ago at beacon academy, a war that had took the lives of many people... young souls, old souls, males, females there was no distinction in both of them, for the crow all of them are just souls that needed to rest and pass to the far beyond... but still many souls couldn't rest they needed a way to pass, but for the crow one of those souls was the most unique... this soul was in pain for a year now, and it was for a reason._

 _He was chosen..._

 _The crow stood in the grave of the chosen soul, the soul that will avenge his death and the death of others... the soul that will become his force in the world of the living until his mission is completed._

 _The crow then talked with a shivering voice_

 _-Darkness... that is the only thing that is here... you don't feel anything ... but at the same time you are frantic... your soul is not ready to rest... you desire revenge... and revenge is what you will get... i command your soul to return to the land of the living with a task... to get your revenge on those who killed you and many others... i am going to give you the strength you need and the resistance to never get destroyed... i give you this last chance to find your peace... as the embodiment of the Crow... Jaune Arc is time for you to awake -_

 _When the crow stopped talking the ground started to move and rain started to drop from the sky... and a hand rise from the earth searching to be free... until another hand rise from the same place and pull to finally free the man that once was buried._

 _Jaune came out of his tomb, his hair that once was a pretty glowing blonde was now more like the color of ashes a really off white with a few drops of yellow here and there, his body completely pale and without a hint of life... and his face covered in mud but with tree marks on him... two lines in his eyes, one for each eye... and a big mark in his mouth that resemble a smile made with black paint... his eyes once blue now were black... that was the mark of the crow._

 _Jaune looked at everywhere he could to find out where he was and what was going on, his memory was blurry he couldn't remember anything_

 _-Welcome back Jaune-_

 _Jaune hear that and moved his head to a side to find a crow looking at him_

 **-W...wh...-**

 _Jaune tried to speak but the only thing that came out of his mouth was mumbles and grunts, he somehow got up to his feet feeling the weakness in his legs_

 _-Don't push yourself, you just got out of your grave it's natural that you won't be able to speak but i have to say i didn't see coming that you could stand on your feet-_

 _"Did that crow just said grave" said Jaune is his head_

-Yes i said grave, you have been dead for almost a year now-

 _Jaune didn't know what to think he looked really confused, that crow just read his mind and told him that he was dead,he couldn't think of anything until he saw something in his legs, two swords one was like any other sword and it looked old... the other one was gold and red and it looked like new..._

 _Suddenly Jaune got hit by a rush of memories, he remembered who he was and what happened to him... the most painful of all was of his love_

 **-P...Pyrrha-**

 _He remembered how both of them fought Cinder and how he saw her disappear and how her soul was absorbed by Cinder_

 _He failed_

 _Jaune then started to cry dropping to his knees_

 **-I... I failed her-**


	4. Preparation

- **I failed her-**

 _Jaune just keep saying those three words for minutes sobbing at his fallen love_

 ** _-Her death was something awful no doubt but that is why you are here Jaune-_**

 _Said the crow to him trying to regain his attention_

 _Jaune just stopped his tears thinking what he was going to do now... he will kill everyone that started that slaughter that took place in beacon especially the bitch that killed his love... she will suffer every torment that he and Pyrrha suffered until she begged for him to end her life and her death will be the slowest and more painful of his now twisted and vengeful mind, with his hand he took his sword and the sword of Pyrrha and he got up to his feet now with a mission to complete_

 _The crow then fly to his shoulder making him stop_

 _-...Where am i now?- asked Jaune to the bird in his shoulder_

 ** _-You are in the forest near the abandon Beacon academy-_**

 _Beacon... he will get a few stuff in there, maybe a few things are still there and if not he could go to the city and get himself ready for his mission_

 _-It has been a year right?-_

 ** _-Yes it has been a year since your death-_**

 _-You know where are the people that buried me...?-_

 _The crow looked at him and said_

 ** _-Why do you want to know that?-_**

 _-I need to see if they are okay_

 _The crow with a little more serious tone told Jaune_

 ** _-You can't interfere with their lives now-_**

 _Jaune looked at the bird with concern is his eyes_

 _-Why?-_

 ** _-You are still dead, yes i returned your soul to the land of the living but when your mission is completed you will have to get back to the land of the dead, if you contact them they will have false hopes that maybe they can bring more people to life and that is just impossible certain conditions must be fulfilled for me to return someone... if you want to have contact with them the only way is too be just a protector and helper in the shadows, they can never know that you are back, because when your time to return comes you will only bring them pain-_**

 _Jaune looked at the bird now sad and sorrowful but he just took a breathe and reached to the place that he was looking_

 _-Beacon...-_

 _The academy was still destroyed and it looked like some Grimm invaded the area but the creatures acted weird_

 _-They are still... why?-_

 ** _-When the academy was destroyed and every student and teacher left the field, Salem the queen of the Grimm sent a lot of them to stop anyone from entering the area-_**

- _I need to get in the academy to see if i can find something useful, like Dust and maybe some clothes-_

 _The crow only said with a confident tone_

 ** _-Just walk to the academy those animals won't even notice you-_**

 _Jaune asked confused_

 _-How?-_

 ** _-Your soul is the only thing alive in your body, you may think that you need to breath or eat but your body is mostly still dead Grimm won't attack the dead because they only can sense living beings when you pass them they will only sense a wind for them you are just a shadow-_**

 _Jaune looked at the Grimm and then smiled_

 _-I think is time for pest control-_


	5. Semblance

_The grimm were doing some sort of patrol over the academy but not for much, Jaune grabbed his old sword and run towards the grimm and as the crow told him they didn't even saw him or even reacted when he sliced on of the grimm head off clean_

 _-HEHE this will do my job so easy-_

 _said Jaune going after another grimm_

 _\- what other abilities do i have?-_

 _he asked_

 _ **-You have more** **strength than before and your semblance has been activated-**_

 _Jaune stopped for a moment... his semblance, he had a semblance but what was his semblance_

 _-w... what is my semblance?-_

 _ **-Aura amplification, your aura can be** **connected with almost any object and person, that means that you can help people heal and you can bound any weapon to yourself as long as it has your aura... -**_

 _the crow then stopped talking and looked a little conflicted but he continued_

 _ **-And if you continued to be alive it would have help you to heal from any wound in record time-**_

 _Jaune then think for a moment... his semblance can heal so that only mean one thing_

 _-If... i had my semblance when Pyrrha and i went to attack that lady...-_

 _ **-**_ _ **it would be a high**_ _ **possibility**_ **that you and your love may have survived your attempt to battle that lady-**

 _Jaune couldn't believe it, his semblance would have helped them both battle... his semblance may have protected her_

 _-...ha would you look at that if i wasn't such a failure ... she would be alive-_

 _Jaune hold his sword with more force and with all of his anger he went after two grimm that didn't even flinched he decapitated both of them and then he threw his sword to another grimm the sword landed on the chest of the grimm killing it... Jaune was angry and the grimm will be a good way to take it all out_

 _Jaune run and grabbed his sword of the ground he then used his semblance for the first time, the blade of the sword flashed in a gray aura he then threw it again to another grimm the sword landed in the grimm's head killing it, he then moved his hand like it was calling the blade back to him, the sword then moved in a high speed back to him and it landed back on his hand_

 _-so that is how it feels to have a semblance... it feels bad-_

 _Jaune was really feeling down and angered only when he is dead he is useful, he couldn't protect his friends from getting hurt, he couldn't protect himself from getting killed, he couldn't wake his semblance in time to help and he couldn't helped Pyrrha survive their last fight... he was so useless back then_

 _ **-Kid let me tell you something what happened to both of you was horrible and i admit that if you had your semblance back then it would have helped both of you... but the reality was that the lady you** **battled was one of the four season maidens her power was**_ ** _enormous she would have killed you both anyway-_**

 _-She was a what?-_

 ** _-A maiden-_**

 _-A maiden... like the maidens in the stories and fairy tales-_

 _Jaune looked really confused and shocked_

 ** _-Yes, the maiden's are a reality and the lady you and your love battled a year ago was one of them...-_**

 _-How is that even possible? why didn't anyone got to know that, that kind of power is dangerous for everybody...-_

 _Jaune now was really angry about everything, why that kind of information was a secret_

 _ **-You will have to ask Ozpin that-**_

 _Jaune got a little calm but in a tense manner he said_

 _-Ozpin is dead-_

 _the crow just laugh when he said that_

 _ **-HAHA yeah sure keep** **believing** **that-**_

 _Jaune looked at him confused_

 _-What do you mean?-_

 _the crow just said_

 ** _-He is the one with all of the secrets and when you find him a lot of truths will come out-_**


	6. Recollection and Reflection

_Jaune look at the crow confused but decided to not give to much attention in that moment now he had a task to do_

 _He walks on the directions of a few beowolfs and with crocea mors he stabbed them both, the cleaning was going to take a little longer of what he though so he decided to enter the school and find something useful_

 _When he entered beacon the place was a mess, dorms were destroyed, classroom's were crumbling on the ground and the only place that have survive a little was the infirmary_

 _-Ok... i think this place will work then-_

 _He enters the infirmary and puts crocea mors and Pyrrha's weapon in a lonely bed_

 _He looks around the place to something he can use and he ask the crow to help him_

 _\- you think you can help me see if there is something useful, like a backpack or even some dust?-_

 _ **-Yes i can-**_

 _the crow then fly to a corner of the room to see and with a weird sound Jaune notice that he was watching something from a different perspective_

 _-What the hell are you doing now-_

 _ **-I'm serving as your eyes for you to find something useful-**_

 _-I'm watching what your eyes see?-_

 ** _-In a way-_**

 _Jaune then saw with the crow's eyes a backpack hidden in a bed_

 _-Found something-_

 _He goes and take's the backpack opening it to find some fire dust and a mirror_

 _-Ok some dust can help me and this backpack should be useful to carry more things-_

 _Then he saw his reflection in the mirror and doesn't believe the changes in is face_

 _His white skin and hair like ashes with a few hints of a very dead yellow colo_

 _But the thing that really set his alerts was the color of his eyes and the markings on his face_

 _He turned to the crow and started to ask questions_

 _-What happened to me?_

 _the crow look at him and simply said_

 ** _-You died-_**

 _Jaune in confusion just stared at the crow_

 _The crow saw him and then explained_

 _ **-The color of your skin is for the blood that no longer travels in your body, the hair is the ashes you had in your last moments and i think hair can't stand being buried, and the eyes and markings are** **symbols of your mission and your connection to me, your soul is still conflicted and the black of your eyes won't go away until your soul find's it's rest -**_

 _-And the marks on my face-_

 ** _-Let's have something clear kid, you are back in the world of the leaving in my permission, those marks mean that our souls are kinda like one but when you are ready to return to the grave the marking will go away, your body will turn to dust, and your soul will be gone from this land forever-_**

 _-That means that you and i are connected for now-_

 _The crow nodded_

 _-Ok... let's move-_

 _The crow again flied to his shoulder and he grabbed the backpack to then put crocea mors and Pyrrha's sword in it to find more stuff in he crumbling academy_


	7. Recollection and Explanation

_After leaving the infirmary Jaune keep looking for anything in the school_ _he went to the library to find nothing but destroyed books and a smell of ashes_

 _-hmm this would be Blake's worst nightmare "i think"-_

 _Said Jaune looking at the destruction but he thought that maybe he could find a couple of books that could help him but he needed to search on the millions of destroyed books_

 _-... maybe it's not worth it, mmm hey could you fly around and see if there is anything useful here?-_

 _ **-Sure-**_

 _When the crow started to fly around looking for anything useful, Jaune saw a chair that wasn't destroyed and he sit, thinking on where to go next_

 _"maybe i could check the tower... no i will go there last first i will go to the dorms and check if someone left anything ... and maybe tell goodbye, i don't know i think i need some closure at least"_

 ** _-JAUNE COME HERE I FOUND SOMETHING-_**

 _Jaune stood up and walked over the pile of burned paper and book shells to the place the crow called him_

 _-What did you find?-_

 _The crow just pointed to a scroll with a few marks of hits and a screen full of ashes but looking at it, it sure looked functional_

 _-This will come handy thanks-_

 ** _-Don't worry, this is the only thing i could see that wasn't too destroyed but if you want a book as well look the one i'm standing on-_**

 _Jaune grabbed the book the crow was standing and he just smiled a little_

 _-Legends and fairy tales of remnant, i'm pretty sure with the things going on recently this will be a pleasure to read-_

 _said Jaine with the smile on his lips he open the backpack and put the book and the scroll in it_

 _-Let's hope i can find more stuff in the dorms, let's go we got two places to go before leaving the academy for good-_

 _Said Jaune to the crow, the crow just placed himself in his shoulder again_

 _-Hey now that i think about it why are you always with me, i mean don't get me wrong the company is nice but you are like a link to the souls and that kind of stuff-_

 ** _-I'm also your link here on the land of the living, i'm a being that separates his soul in two one is in the land of the death and the other is the one inside your body with your own soul, i'm like a ghost so the only one that can see me and hear me is you-_**

 _-So you are like a voice in my head but with a body only i can see-_

 ** _-Yes-_**

 _-Hmm that is cool i think... man and i thought being dead would be the easiest thing in the world-_

 _ **-Oh kid** **believe**_ **me you have no idea-**

 **-** _Yeah i know now, afterlife is kinda complicated-_

 _Jaune make his way out of the library and he headed to the dorms_

 _\- i just hope that it won't hurt me as much as watching Pyrrha's weapon-_

 ** _-... yeah is better to just get this over Jaune-_**

 _After the crow told him that he just let out a soft sight and move forward_


	8. Scavenger

It _was finally time he was in the dorms and well let's just say that the place have seeing better days, broken doors, burned, walls falling apart the lights were destroyed... yeah the place was nothing like he remember it to be but he couldn't think of that stuff now_

 _-Ok so let's begin with this_

 _He said looking at all the doors_

 _He went from dorm to dorm, looking for something that can help him but in the first 10 rooms he looked, everything was gone or destroyed nothing useful was found_

 _-Oum Dammit... i though this place would have more stuff-_

 _The crow look at him and just said_

 ** _-Relax kid eventually you will find something-_**

 _Jaune a little annoyed keep searching in 2 other dorms and still nothing,_ _until he reached team CRDL dorm, the place was destroyed and a puddle of water was in the middle of it but he needed to search anyway_

 _-Ok let's make this quick this place brings back bed memories-_

 _He searched in the room and behind one bed he found some more Dust_

 _-Ok this is what i'm talking about why can't other rooms have useful stuff-_

 _He said as a little joke to himself_

 **- _Maybe because this place is turn upside down kid-_**

 _The crow spoke with a little chuckle_

 _Jaune just look at him with a annoyed glare before returning to search for anything_

 _-Ok i think there is nothing else here-_

 ** _-See, finally you found something-_**

 _-Yeah i know-_

 _Jaune then exited the room when he didn't find anything else_

 _-Ok i think if i'm not mistaken there are only 3 more dorms to look and if i don't find anything we are heading to the city to get more things-_

 _He then walked to the next dorm that belonged to team CFVY, with a little more calm expression and even a little smile_

 _The crow noticed that and then said_

 ** _-You sound like a thief planing his next strike kid hehe-_**

 _Jaune laugh a little_

 _-Ha that sounds unlikely, but too be honest i think Lien is the last thing i want now that i'm dead, so i think that stealing some stuff won't hurt me-_

 _the crow laughed_

 _ **-HAHAHA ok ok you can do it but only the** **necessary i don't need you in jail-**_

 _-HAHA ok a dead guy in jail that would be weird-_

 _The two of them just laugh for a bit before Jaune reached team CFVY dorm ready to examine the place_

 _-Ok let's see this place-_

 ** _-Let's hope this is a good place-_**

 _The door was a little damaged but at least looked fine, when he entered the room to his surprise the place was nearly intact, the beds were broken and the window was stained with blood from the other side but the place was decent and had a comforting feeling_

 _Jaune was impressed at least he found a dorm that wasn't completely upside down_

 _-Well i'm shocked this place is intact, i think that maybe luck is finally giving me a chance-_

 _The crow agreed looking the dorm_

 ** _-Maybe this place will be a jackpot-_**

 _And after starting the search Jaune found more rounds of Dust and a little camera that he though belonged to Velvet, this place was certainly a hit_

 _-Yes finally a place that gives me something... nice-_

 _Jaune stopped talking when he found a full body mirror and saw the reflection... his reflection, he looked like he was torn apart by a pack of Beowulf, his armor was missing, his hoodie was turn apart with a two huge holes in his chest where he could see dry blood and mud, his pants had holes everywhere he could see it was also stained with blood a mud, his shoes were about to fall apart in his feet_

 _He looked like a zombie... well technically he was a zombie but he didn't need to eat human flesh or an of that... he look at himself with a little sadness and sorrow but then he just thought the obvious thing to do_

 _-I need new clothes and fast-_

 _When he said that the crow looked at his partner and said_

 ** _-Now that i think it, indeed you need a new set of clothes my friend, maybe you could find some clothes in that closet-_**

 _Jaune agreed with the crow and went to the closet, when he opened it he look with shock that it was almost empty, there were only a black shirt that he though with a huge possibility of being right belonged to Fox, he then changed from his hoodie to the shirt and it fit him right, maybe a little tight in the arms but he could handle it, he keep searching and found a box with some stains and a note with a heart, he opened the note and it read "Happy birthday For J. A. from V. S."_

 _-A present from Velvet to someone?-_

 _He grabbed the present with curiosity wondering who was J. A. (_ **REALLY JAUNE!? YOU GOT TO BE JOKING** )

The crow watched him with interest

 _Jaune curiosity win him and he opened the present to find a pair of black combat boots that were in his eyes awesome, he saw the boots and decided to give the boots a try and find out if he could fit them and to his surprise the boots were a perfect fit_

 _-OUM YEAH this boots are awesome and i fit in them-_

 _The crow laugh a little from his partner actions_

 _Jaune smiled with the look of the boots and then went to the mirror again to see himself, and apart from the pants he looked fine, team CFVY room was a jackpot, he then put everything he found except the clothes in his backpack and headed to the exit_

 _-ok two last dorms and then to the city-_

 _The crow followed him to the next dorms_

 _The most important dorms of all, at least the most important to Jaune_


	9. RWBY's dorm

_As Jaune was walking to the last place he called home he was having second thoughts about entering his dorm, looking in is mind all of the memories and good times he had when he was alive, His friends ,Pyrrha... his teammate and love_

 ** _-Jaune are you sure you are ready to go in there?-_**

 _asked the crow worried for the quiet nature of his partner in a moment he seemed to change from a little playful to a quiet and worried being_

 _Jaune stopped in the middle of the hall between two doors that meant a lot to him, at his left team RWBY dorm the place where four of the best people he ever met used to live and to his right His dorm, his team dorm, his second home, the home of team JNPR_

 _-...I don't know-_

 _Said Jaune with a voice that resemble more to a whisper_

 _"JNPR is half dead only Ren and Nora will carry that legacy of our fallen team" said Jaune to himself in his mind_

 _He needed a little more time to enter there, he then look at the dorm of RWBY taking some air and opening the door of the home of his friends_

 _The dorm looked like a hurricane went trough it, books everywhere the beds of Yang and Blake were broken to pieces it look like Yang's bed fell on Blake's bed_

 _-I knew one day those books wouldn't hold the bed-_

 _Said Jaune looking at the mess, surprisingly Ruby's bed the one that he consider the most dangerous was still hanging and it seems that it will never fall so Weiss's bed was mostly safe only well full of dust and some pieces of the wall that was falling apart this dorm had seeing better times_

 _Even if he didn't want it the memories hit his mind how much time he spend with those four amazing girls, all the fun they had, all of that was gone... he was dead he couldn't know how his friends are, he was going to go in the end, they will live on and have bright futures, Ruby will be a huntress " no not just a huntress she will be the best" Weiss will go on to succeed in life in any way she wanted, Blake was sure going to get Humans and Faunus together and Yang will be the best in giving_ _beat downs..._

 _Yeah they were all going to succeed and he was just going to go away again... that just made the act of being here in their dorm more depressing_

 ** _-Jaune you know we can go and find more stuff in the city or in a town, you know we don't need to be here-_**

 _Said the crow to his partner with worry in his voice_

 _-I know but, i need to do this... i need closure... and maybe some acceptance-_

 ** _-For what Jaune?-_**

 _-I need to accept in mi soul that i when this is all over i will be gone forever...-_

 _Jaune grabbed his backpack and pulled out Crocea Mors holding it with a sad look he then knelled and put the point of the blade in the ground, closing his eyes in that process_ _he then said_

 _-For what i have found and lost, for what i destroyed and created, for what is noble and pure i will always remember the times, good or bad, pleasant or painful and with my words i say i will always be for my friends even when my soul is long gone and in peace, ARC WORD-_

 _The room filled with a unusual silence as Jaune finished talking, making his promise, making his word in his friend's home_


	10. Sorrow

_Jaune started to seek in his friend's dorm, every time he watched the room pain is all he felt, he couldn't take the memories that came when he saw some items in the floor or on the walls, all the happy times he passed with his friends even f he make a promise on his name to try to be better, the memories were still to much to handle, but he had to keep moving_

 _The crow watched his partner crumbling with his memories, but in the end he knew that Jaune had to handle this on his own_

 _Jaune keep searching in the dorm and found a case full of Dust in the crumbling bed of Weiss_

 _-...Weiss... thank you- said quietly Jaune_

 _He started searching in the destroyed beds of Blake and Yang and what he found..._

 _-oh...my...oum- What Jaune found... it was Ember Celica or at least one of the gauntlets, it was covered in dry blood and it looked like it was ready to shoot like it was stopped before the round could be shot_

 _Jaune grabbed the gauntlet and took out the Dust round making the gauntlet coming back to his original form_

 _-Yang...-_

 _He then saw something that really hurt him a little... in Ruby's bed was a box that had a bow, it had his name on it..._

 _-...Ruby- he grabbed the present and opened it, it had a black cape in the top of the cape was a little heart shaped box colored red and yellow, Jaune opened the box and he found_ _the arc symbol in a golden and red lock the inside of the box said "for the best of friends, leaders and even if you can't believe it crushes"_

 _Time it's all that had passed, how much time? who knows, Jaune was looking at the note in the box without believing the content of it, Ruby was pretty much confessing her feelings to him in that note, her best girl friend had feelings for him, that moment he realized one thing that hurt him so bad that the crow could feel the pain on his soul, Ruby most have suffered so much and he couldn't do anything now that he was back because he wasn't staying alive after he ends the war he was coming back to be dead, the crow was right if he tried to see his friends again all that he would bring will be pain to them and himself, his soul wouldn't be able to rest knowing that he would be the pain of his friends and family, Jaune closed his eyes now understanding with tears in his eyes that his friends were better without knowing his return... he most not come near them or at least have them know his temporal presence in the world of the living... his path and theirs could not be the same even if he wanted it to be... even if he wanted to see them for a last time_

 _The idea alone made Jaune fall to his knees holding the Box and with Tears in his eyes he started sobbing and growling his anger and sadness combined_

 _-...GRRRR AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH- Jaune screamed with all of the power of his lungs trying to get out all of the fury and pain... it was meaningless_


	11. Remorse

_Jaune was on his knees holding the box that Ruby was going to give to him... he felt dirty for some reason, he felt unworthy of the girls who had feelings for him, Pyrrha... Ruby and now that he was thinking about it the note of Velvet's gift had the initials J. A..._

 _-...Damn it... god dammit... - Jaune realized the meaning immediately, Velvet also had feelings for him when he was alive... 3 wonderful girls... had feelings for him, Jaune Arc, the most unworthy person in the world, and for her feelings for him one of those wonderful girls was dead..._

 _It took some time for Jaune to get up, his emotions were acting... making him feel like garbage for dying... for abandoning his friends... but at the same time he wanted to go with Pyrrha, battle with her and that is what he did... Cinder was stronger than both of them in that time and that cost them both their lives, but the consequences now were clear to him, Pyrrha died with him... for her feelings for him... Ren and Nora suffered the lost of two of their closest friends, Ruby watched him die... The rest of RWBY had to fell in the lost of friends and close people... he wanted to think that Weiss, Yang and Blake believe in him as a friend... but that meant that he left them as well... he failed everyone he loved..._

 _-...Oh Oum- Jaune shivered, the crow felt his soul and the soul of Jaune cry in agony_

 _...His family, his Dad Nicholas, his Mother Jude, His sisters... all of them... he failed all of them... he had died without resolving his issues with them, he abandon them to come to Beacon, he stole Crocea Mors from his father... he destroyed his family in chase of his dream... and he failed his dream... he left his family and friends alone all of the time he had passed since returning from the grave, he made jokes and play like a child... he was in some sort of denial of his_ _situation, he failed and for that he is dead... and being dead meant only one thing... he failed everyone he loved... he was a failure... Glynda was right, His father was right, Weiss was right... he was a fool and for that he got exactly what he deserved... a painful and worthy dead for a fool... he watched Pyrrha die, he couldn't do anything about it like the insult to existence he was..._

 ** _-Kid, those ideas are just going to make you believe that you don't deserve this second_** ** _chance...-_** _Said the crow feeling the remorse and sorrow, he was fearing that Jaune would realize his failures, but he also knew that it was necessarily for him to progress..._

 _-..Do i really deserve it?- Jaune asked facing down to the floor with his knees becoming tense, his eyes tearing, and Jaune mind exhausted_

 _**-Everyone that had this power before you deserved it... i chose you for a reason Jaune, you have a lot of remorse in you, i want to help you... you will be able to rest and someday when the time comes for them, you will see your friends again... but that can't happen if you don't let your soul rest, and for you to do that you have to do what you think is right...-**_

 _-...I am going to end this goddamn war... i'm going to avenge Pyrrha... i'm not going to fail again-Jaune cried his family... his friends, he couldn't imagine what their reaction will be if they knew his state... he couldn't do that to them... he has disappoint them and failed them enough times, his whole existence was a mistake to begin with, he wouldn't do that to them again..._

 _He would do this alone... quietly... and then when all is said and done... he will go to his grave and die again... his friends and family will likely and hopefully forget that he even existed... yeah that sounded like a plan_


	12. Strike first

**_A week later_**

 _The nights in Vale were mostly quiet, lonely... too depressing... the people were hidden, with Beacon destroyed, the citizens were just trying so hard to keep their emotions at check or the Grimm will come to get them... still the most low of people in Vale took notice of the chaos and disbelief... they took their chances_

 _Crime was rising... The White Fang and the crime bosses took control of the city the nights belong to them..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _- WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?!- screamed a terrified white fang member his dog ears trying to hard on listening to any sound, his partner a shark faunus watching in the dark not finding anything at all_

 _-SHIT... SHIT.. SHIT-_ _two people only at the docks protecting something they didn't even knew about and something was attacking them_

 _The darkness preventing them of watching who was attacking... even with their ability to watch in the dark they could only see shadows moving around... A crow appeared in the middle of the docks and was watching both of them, the bird just watched them both_

 _-...goodnight- Both faunus turned around and with a slash later both of their bodies hit the ground headless_

 _ **-A little**_ **uncivilized-** Said he crow to his partner

-...you know they deserve it, scum like this are just worth for Grimm food, i just made that job easier- Said Jaune Arc steeping out of the shadows and kneeling to grab a key of one of the bodies- besides... now i know where is one of my targets at last- Jaune went to a small house near the dock and opened it he came out of that house with a briefcase and a look of anger, he put Crocea Mors in his lap and went to a crate nearby

 _ **-So that is going to tell you the** **location**_ **of the White Fang home base? a little stupid to leave it with just 2 guards and a key to open** **it-** Said the crow taking his spot in Jaune's shoulder

 _-They are getting clumsy... the attack on Haven left them with very few ways of covering their tracks... and for us to know where to hit finally- Jaune opened the briefcase to reveal lots of papers revealing locations of bases and weaponry of the terrorist organization...- So they are there heh who would have guess it...-he closed the brief case and left it in the ground with the bodies of the fang members... he then grabbed with his fingers the blood of one of the bodies and painted in the ground a little crow symbol with the emblem of the Arc family in it - When they discover where to go... the blood will be already dry on the base in Atlas_

 ** _-So it seems, let's see how many dead will_** _be-_ _Said the crow with sarcasm and a laugh_

 _-heh yeah but i'm going to do a few things before the night is over... i want a little more blood in this city- said Jaune moving to an alleyway and moving into the darkness_

 _The crow was ready to start his revenge_


	13. A year(note)

***Quick note, hey i'm sorry i had this story left behind for a long time, i had a block with this story and i know this i a really short chapter, but i promise in the next chapter i will make the wait worth it so please bear with me hehe ***

Nights at Remnant were pretty dangerous after the attacks at the hunters schools, Beacon put everyone in a pretty big alert but the attack at Haven was what pull every kingdom in a maximum alert situation, to them the biggest threat was Cinder Fall, her followers and the now corrupted White Fang, with Grimm attacks being the cherry on the crappy cake... if they only knew that a even bigger threat to all of the above was lurking in the shadows of the Grimmlands... waiting... analyzing her prey

.

.

.

After the battle of Haven Academy Team RWBY and the NR duo were only holding up to the idea that they had the relic, but it was almost a consolation prize...

Weiss almost died in the fight, she somehow survived with a lot of will power and adrenaline, but couldn't move as before becoming slower

Blake almost lost her ears after Adam Taurus in his madness refereed to her as a "traitor to her own race, and that she didn't deserve the glory of having a animal trait" she only lost a portion of one of her ears but what really hurt her was watching Adam almost killing one of her friends again

Sun moved quickly to rescue Blake losing at least 4 inches of his tail, leaving him paralyzed in the moment.

Adam watched in horror as he cut another Faunus traits off, one that was innocent... The White Fang grunts that saw that turned on him, he had to leave the battle to the Fang's operation base leaving Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Hazel behind

After that Ghira Belladona appeared and they had to flee knowing that the battle was lost after Adam's army turned on him

* **a month after Haven's Battle** *

Team SSSN were still in the hospital looking for a very bored and annoyed Sun, who had to wait for a new cyber prosthesis for his tail, but promising that when he was ready to fight , Team SSSN would join in the war against evil

Team RWBY and NR had to leave shortly after, to meet Qrow and Oscar in the city of Argus

.

.

.

They didn't know that in Atlas Hell was being broken lose in a Base...


End file.
